


Baby, I Will Take You Home

by callmebebe



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluffy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Song Based, domesticau, noonediesthistime, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebebe/pseuds/callmebebe
Summary: Jongin goes through a bad breakup and Kyungsoo picks up the sad, sad, possibly unhygienic pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually my first published piece wheeee! it took me a long time to finish but it was for a kaisoo fest fest entitled noonediesthistime!!!! it was my first fic fest and the mods were super nice about time limits and everything. i'm more of a sesoo shipper so this was super fun to write, considering it was a challenge. the link for the post on noonediesthistime is http://kaisooaufest.livejournal.com/33230.html  
> please check out the other fics on this, everyone worked their genius asses off!!!

NIGHT (quickly fading into morning light) -1

Although under the covers, Jongin swears he can hear birds chirping and even an owl sounding. When he emerges, he's met with light and is proven correct. For the third night in a row, Jongin has gotten no sleep. He's able to take naps in fifteen minute intervals during the day, but nothing will send him into a temporary coma for the eight hours he so desires. With restlessness comes consequences, though. Yesterday afternoon, he got a call from work saying that he had been fired. It's unfortunate, but everyone knows the post-breakup blues do not allow you to move from one spot other than to get ice cream, use the bathroom, and change the channel, or sleep for that matter. And going to work doesn't fall into any of those categories. He's sure he can get another job, just so long as he's able to hold out his next relationship -- save if he ever has another.

When his phone "dings", Jongin realizes he's meant to go out with a few friends tonight. They asked for him to come out around 5, and it's only 10 am now. He can feel his eyelids closing, and decides last minute to set an alarm for 2, just incase he's able to sleep deeply this time.

 

Jongin wakes up four hours later to roosters, unfitting for the time of day, but effective in waking him up fully. Seeing as he hasn't done anything with himself in nearly a week, (shower, wash his face, put on makeup, move) two and a half hours seems feasible for getting ready. In all honesty, Jongin doesn't want to wake up or go out. But Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae usually bring someone he doesn't know to their outings, as they did the time he met his ex, Sehun. Jongin has no doubt they'll be nothing but apologetic introducing them previously at tonight's excursion.

Jongin's first hour of readying himself was spent in the shower, feeling as though every nook and cranny of his body was exceptionally disgusting. His hair was terribly greasy as well, and after washing it three times, he realized it wasn't even presentable. But where can he get a good haircut in such short notice? He decides that question holds no answer. If he didn't make his hair look like a seven year old with safety scissors did it the past few times, he would cut it himself, but he'd rather impress the special guest. Three cans of hairspray will have to do, he thinks overexaggeratingly. His breath tastes like rotting fish and his skin looks like a pepperoni pizza. Why did I not take care of myself? Am I going to even have enough time to make myself not disgusting? Should I just cancel? Are all things he thinks to himself, but compared to previous thoughts, he's persistent on getting out of the house now. Come an hour later, he's ready and even has a slight pink tint on his lips and eyelids. He'll be early, so he should probably message his friends to come earlier as well.

Jongin arrives to the restaurant of choice - texted by Baekhyun - at 4:45, and is met with an unfamiliar face. Jongin thinks the man is adorable and has a well rounded face, not to be punny. But, Jongin also thinks it's too early to be smiling like an absolute idiot and getting red in the cheeks even looking at the unknown man. He introduces himself, "I'm Kim Jongin, you can call me Nini if you want, I'm sure you'll hear it enough at this dinner anyways."

The shorter man stands and widens his eyes as he's being bowed to. This kid is so kind, he thinks, his face is soft and he's really kind, if this was a set up to get him over his ex, it's a good one. He bows back, "I'm Do Kyungsoo, I have no nickname, I don't think."

After that, silence falls on them for the remaining twelve minutes. They sit opposite of each other, even though Jongin is constantly glancing up from his phone to take a looky at the new man.

A screech, a tinkling bell, and a pink haired man twisting a man looking similar to a dinosaur's nipples. Baekhyun and Jongdae enter the restaurant. Minseok follows behind and Jongin is kind of disappointed. He could easily just stay at the table stealing glances at the small man all night, although his friends will probably start up conversation between them.

He's wrong after all. They didn't even introduce them to each other, it's bothersome even though that was taken care of before they arrived. Kyungsoo tries to start a conversation with Jongin but is cut off inconveniently.

"Jong-" is all he can get out.

"Jongin, you look like you've gotten no sleep." Minseok pouts slightly.

Jongin covers his eyes but peeks through his fingers so he can still see around the table.

"I'm fine."

"Did he really cause you this much pain? I'll fight that bastard I swear." Baekhyun growls.

Jongin widens his eyes and Baekhyun and points his chin towards a questioning Kyungsoo, feigning embarrassment.

"I don't know, I liked him a lot I guess. But this always happens so I don't know why you're surprised, Baekhyun and Minseok."

They shrug in agreement. All three of the trio have been around for previous breakups and the same diagnosis came for every heartbreak. Unable to sleep, unable to move, unable to eat, fired from his job, not really able to communicate either.

"Another job down, too?" Jongdae questions and Jongin nods yes. "You should call, even though I know how bad your communication skills are" he tisks as he swallows an eggroll whole. Complete savagery.

Kyungsoo takes his chance when he realizes the conversation has died down, but still can't work up courage to talk. He sees Jongin looking at his phone and decides to send him a text instead.

From: Unknown

Hey, are you okay?

Jongin scans the table a little and sees Kyungsoo on his phone as well, but figures he should ask who it is regardless.

To: Unknown

Kinda bummed, who is this?

From: Unknown

The one you just looked at from across the table.

Another reply comes right after.

I got your number from a past coworker you looked close with, we worked together at your last job, and I heard you got dropped so I was worried. I had their number and asked if they could give me yours, no biggie.

Chatters from around the table don't stop for a second, as Jongin saves Kyungsoo's number.

To: Kyungsoo

Ah~ thank you for your concern. But I'm sure you've heard from the naggers the gist of the situation. I got dumped again, I can't get sleep, and I got fired.

From: Kyungsoo

Stay with me tonight, then. If sleeping is a problem, I can try to help.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo from across the table and Kyungsoo is looking at him with pleading eyes. Although Jongin is reluctant, he's also slightly willing to oblige. His mind tells him he needs more time to sulk, but it also tells him he has nothing to lose by having a sleepover with the shorter man. Not to mention, sleeping next to -- or even in the same house as -- someone has been proven in the past to help Jongin sleep, so he feels slightly inclined to confirm, mainly due to his own selfish motives for the periodical coma.

To: Kyungsoo

Okay, but can I drop my vehicle off at my place first? Then I'll just come with you, follow me in your car.

Kyungsoo sends a thumbs up emoji, cute.

 

NIGHT ONE

Kyungsoo takes Jongin on a much required apartment tour as soon as they arrive post dinner. Jongin takes a liking to the leather couch immediately and flops down on it.

"Do you think he would love me again if I fixed the bump in my nose?" Jongin asks.

"I'm sure he never paid enough attention to you to notice it anyways. You're perfect how you are, Jongin."

Kyungsoo answers as if it's not a big deal, but Jongin thinks otherwise.

"Are you hitting on me after only a few hours of spending time with me? You are SHAMELESS, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin snickers.

"What? Am I not allowed to compliment a good looking man? What has this world come to?" Kyungsoo sighs.

Jongin can feel the sarcasm laced in Kyungsoo's voice and hopes it's worth more than just the emphasis in his statement. Why do I like him so soon? Jongin thinks to himself. I guess some things are inevitable, Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae always pick them right, the snakes they are. Not in a bad way of course, they just know him too well, and are constantly setting him up time and time again to get him out of a breakup funk.

"Are you hungry, or anything? Any favorite snacks? I can still run out and get them..." Kyungsoo breaks Jongin out of his own thoughts.

"Oh? Well I just ate earli-"

"You took two bites, Jongin."

"I'm fine, I promise! Unless you have cheddar and sour cream chips at your disposal right now, don't bother."

A bag is thrown directly at Jongin's face. He picks it up and WOW! would you look at that! Cheddar and sour cream chips.

"This may sound creepy but I noticed you buy them a lot so I decided to try them. As it turns out, you have good taste." Kyungsoo laughs with crinkled eyes.

A cute, nice boy who pays attention to small things. Jongin could get used to this, this "getting paid attention to" concept. With every past partner, getting their full attention is something Jongin has always struggled with. Full attention doesn't seem to be a problem with Kyungsoo, whether platonic - he hopes not - or romantic.

"BY THE WAY," Kyungsoo cuts Jongin off mid opening of the almighty bag of chips, "the only way you can eat those chips is if it's in my bed, sharing with me. I don't make the rules."

"I'm pretty sure you do bu- "

Kyungsoo rips the bag out of Jongin's hand and stalks his way into his room. Jongin doesn't follow, and Kyungsoo becomes worried. Kyungsoo takes a few steps backwards and looks over his shoulder upon noticing the lack of the sound of footsteps following him. Although Jongin knows he's kind of into Kyungsoo, and gets all tingly when the older so much as looks in his direction he cannot find it in him to so much as sit on his bed with him.

"Kyungsoo, don't you think it's too early for me to be staying with you?" Jongin looks directly in Kyungsoo's eyes as his start to get damp.

"Personally, I don't see a problem, but it's probably just me. I'm kind of clueless about whether something seems like I'm coming onto someone, after all. I care about you, when I saw you I immediately knew I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry if that sounds like I'm coming onto you, I'm not meaning to." Kyungsoo replies, after turning around to face Jongin fully.

"No, it's not that, well it is but.... I don't think we know each other well enough for this yet. We should do some bonding or something." Jongin smacks himself internally.

"Why are you like this?" Kyungsoo laughs, "you were completely fine about coming over before, and I'm thankful that you're here, but now we need to know each other better, while you're standing in my apartment?"

"Okay." Kyungsoo speaks again after Jongin's drawled silence with a nod of his head.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, I just think it's kind of cute is all." He speaks a third time.

Jongin smiles and appreciates the honesty. They move back towards the couch and Jongin sits first. Kyungsoo sits down on the complete other side, purposefully giving Jongin his space, but Jongin wishes he didn't. The younger's thoughts for Kyungsoo are all over the place: he wants him but he doesn't want to get hurt again. Jongin's idea for getting to know him better stems from what he wishes a budding relationship would be like, not from experience. Jongin thinks Twenty Questions is appropriate.

Although their questions are not all yes or no questions as the game's rules state they should be, they get to know a lot about each other. Jongin finds out that Kyungsoo is a dog person, has never even thought of dating a girl, pours his milk before his cereal (disgusting), and that if he was a girl he would want to be named the same he currently is. Kyungsoo believes there is nothing wrong with embracing femininity or masculinity regardless of your gender. In return, Kyungsoo learns Jongin's biggest fear is being taken advantage of, breaking a leg and being unable to dance, and never finding someone who will actually take care of him. (Kyungsoo assures him the last one isn't true) Jongin feels like the luckiest man in the world to get to know someone as brilliant, caring, and honest as Kyungsoo.

As they wind down from all the laughs and shocked expressions, Jongin can feel his eyes beginning to screw shut, and he holds his phone -- which is on full brightness -- as close to his face as humanly possible. Nearly blinding himself, his drowsy eyes read that the time is 11pm. He wants to fall asleep, and although his eyes are tired right now, he knows he probably won't be able to. Kyungsoo becomes tired as well, and with a final waltz towards his room, he speaks.

"If you need anything, come get me. I only have one bed, but I also know sleeping next to someone helps you fall asleep. Goodnight, Jongin."

Jongin's eyes finally see themselves shut, keeping what Kyungsoo just said in mind. Although Jongin is unaware, Kyungsoo has troubles sleeping too, and his kind gesture was moreso a plea.

\-------------

Jongin's eyes open again at 12:09AM. He's still unbelievably tired, and this time of the morning is not one that he can actually function in. Jongin wraps his blanket -- that he didn't remember having on him when he fell asleep -- over the top of his head and stands. He makes his way towards Kyungsoo's door and knocks on it, receiving no answer. He enters anyways, knowing the invitation was open before he fell asleep, but wanting to be considerate anyways. Jongin is met with a wide awake Kyungsoo staring blankly at his equally blank white walls. Before Jongin knows or understands it, his knees buckle, his blanket drops, and he's already standing at the edge of the bed by Kyungsoo's side.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks frantically as he waves a hand in front of Kyungsoo's face. "Please tell me you're okay, I can't sleep. I need you."

Kyungsoo's gaze doesn't move from the wall but he smiles as he says Jongin's name.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Jongin asks again as he sits down next to Kyungsoo. The roles have reversed as Jongin advises for Kyungsoo to set his head in Jongin's lap and look him in the eyes.

"I just can't sleep. Although I wanted to help you sleep tonight, I also needed help" he starts "But I'm too much of a coward to ask."

"Is something bothering you?" Jongin replies as he pushes back the pieces of fringe covering Kyungsoo's eyes. Since when is he so sure of this now?

"No, I just have severe insomnia really."

"Lay down with me, please."

Kyungsoo was meant to be the one to say that, but Jongin is glad he did. Jongin knows caring about someone first is a good way to form a relationship, and prefers it that way. And Jongin really cares about Kyungsoo. Although it's only the fifth night since his breakup, meeting Kyungsoo has made Jongin feel less miserable, like there are people who can truly make you happy and only that.

Jongin has to shove Kyungsoo down onto the bed to get him to lay down. Once Jongin pulls Kyungsoo in, his sharp focus relaxes. Kyungsoo's head nuzzles into Jongin's cotton-clothed chest and Jongin holds his hand on the small of the older's back. It feels right. In the past when Jongin were to lay with someone, he felt warm and embarrassed. Jongin has mistaken embarrassment and shock for love and care this entire time. Although only meeting each other tonight, laying down here, with Kyungsoo nuzzled into his chest, now calmly breathing and gripping hard into his shirt, makes Jongin feel so alive and even honored. Jongin feels honored that he gets to be the one that can help Kyungsoo fall asleep.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin's thoughts finally take ahold of controlling his mouth.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo whispers back.

"Why me? Why not the other three?"

"Jongin, I actually asked them to have you come....." Kyungsoo thought it was obvious, and can tell Jongin will probably still be confused so he continues. "Like I said, we've worked together. Since I'm more quiet at work, I observe a lot. I've observed you being mistreated, as well as I've observed how similar we are. You always play with things in your pocket and every time you leave, your head is down, and you're wearing a pastel colored shirt."

"I-" Jongin is cut off.

"Every time I would so much as look at you, my stomach would drop. I've never felt that before. Even though I didn't know what it meant, I felt as though I should listen to that feeling in my stomach. Thank you for coming." Kyungsoo nuzzles in close once again and within seconds he's out cold.

Jongin is still confused, but he's so so happy. He doesn't know what takes him over, but he kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head and whispers goodnight into his soft and slightly greasy hair. (he probably hasn't showered either)

The time is 1:00AM, and both men are asleep, buried under blankets and in each other's arms.

 

NIGHT/DAY FOUR

Jongin hasn't gone home. Just as it got easier to sleep when he was with Kyungsoo, the both of them found it easier to talk each other. In the three days that have passed of them staying together, there haven't been any life-altering situations. Kyungsoo still goes to work, but his motivation to leave the warm bed with Jongin is non-existent. Jongin has a habit of pulling him back in in his half-asleep state, as well.

This morning, however, Jongin was fully awake -- pretending to be asleep -- to see how Kyungsoo treats him while he's sleeping. It was a grueling process of nearly two hours, but he got what he wanted. Although they've only been more than acquaintances for four days, Kyungsoo has a habit of whispering sweet nothings to Jongin, both when they're in bed together and in the morning before Kyungsoo leaves. Jongin could clearly hear the words Kyungsoo had said into his hair right after he kissed the top of the younger's head. Jongin tried his best not to smile, still faking asleep, but he felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard "I love you".

To think three days into a friendship Kyungsoo could love Jongin already is crazy to Jongin, but he doesn't care. After Jongin is sure Kyungsoo has left, he gets up and makes his rounds. He washes up, makes himself breakfast, and pulls out his phone to text Kyungsoo, his name in Jongin's phone has since been changed.

To: Kyungie~

What are we?

Even though Kyungsoo should be paying full attention to his work, he replies within a second.

From: Kyungie~

Whatever you want us to be, Jongin.

Jongin loves when Kyungsoo calls him by his full name, and is glad Kyungsoo never conformed to using his nickname.

To: Kyungie~

I heard you this morning, you know.

 

From: Kyungie~

I don't have any regrets with that, it's the truth.

A follow up reply comes immediately.

From: Kyungie~

I'm off break now, I'll see you at home. Love you

Jongin has questions. His questions revolve around things like "is it platonic" and once again his general denial of his feelings. Jongin is having a really hard time solidifying how he feels for the older male. He knows that it's not wrong to like him so quickly, as love at first sight is completely real, but he still feels weird because his feelings are much too deep. At all times, without fail, Jongin wants to be kissing Kyungsoo. He wants to hold the older's face in his bronzed hands and place smooches over the entirety of his contrasting pale face. Jongin has noticed the way their skin contrasts each other's and he finds it another reason to fall more in love. It's quite like an "opposites attract" situation. You acknowledge that you're different from the one you love as well as you embrace it and fall even more in love with them due to it.

In the remaining hours until Kyungsoo comes back, Jongin continues this. It starts with doubt, then moves to question, and onto certainty. He first thinks everything he feels is illogical, and tries to wash it away with a few episodes of his favorite show, but thinks of Kyungsoo the entire time. From there, he closes the screen of Kyungsoo's laptop (Jongin has not yet retrieved his things from his home, not yet accepting he wouldn't be comfortable anywhere but with Kyungsoo) and thinks about his past relationships. How long did it take for me to feel this way about my exes? I never did, he thinks. Then why was I so miserable when they broke it off with me? Because for one, sex makes you overly attached, and that's all your other relationships were. and two, you've never been in love, so you had previously thought your other relationships were love, he responds to himself yet again. Jongin moves onto certainty as soon as Kyungsoo opens the front door. Simply seeing Kyungsoo calmed him down from his overthinking state.

"I missed you." Jongin says immediately after getting up to hug Kyungsoo a "welcome home"

"Ah, Jongin. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" Kyungsoo laughs and feels Jongin's forehead to see if he has a fever.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You never touch me unless we're sleeping."

"Oh, right." Jongin backs away after retreating his arms from Kyungsoo.

Jongin goes to sit back down on the couch.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, let me set my stuff down first." Kyungsoo answers.

He brings his bag into his room and returns to the living room immediately.

"What's up?"

"Mm........ well."

Jongin has a hard time talking about his feelings but not thinking about them.

"Spit it out or I'll tackle you Jongin."

"How do you know you love me? And why? There's nothing good about me, I feel bad for you."

"Jongin.... What are you talking about?"

"Kyungsoo, you deserve someone amazing and not someone pretty much unable to do anything. You deserve someone who makes you smile just by looking at them sleep and knowing they're in the same room as you. That's how I feel about you, that's how I knew I liked you this much too."

"I feel those same things towards you, I haven't felt them for anyone before."

Jongin feels stupid for doubting himself and the older's feelings as well. It's not impossible for someone as amazing as Kyungsoo to love him, is it? Kyungsoo is now leaning in closer to Jongin, tucking a stray hair behind Jongin's ear, and it feels close to impossible to breathe. Kyungsoo makes it impossible to look away.

"I love you, Jongin." The smaller man says without breaking eye contact with the larger.

"I don't know how love feels, but I think I do too." Jongin responds.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please do."

Kyungsoo asked, but Jongin initiated. Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo's heart shaped lips first. They were soft like pillows and sweet like sugar, a dangerous combination. Jongin could feel his entire body light up with fire upon the first touch. He pushes Kyungsoo down onto the couch all the way so he can touch the other man more. Jongin runs his hands up the sides of Kyungsoo's body before stopping on his prominent hips. He pulls away to speak.

"How can I love you this much so quickly? I want to know all of you Kyungsoo. I want to know everything that goes on in your head and what noises you make when I kiss you in certain places. I love you." Jongin says through shaky breaths, not once letting go of his spot on Kyungsoo's hips.

"Love can't be measured in how long you've known someone. Soulmates don't know each other their whole life but are made just for each other, crafted perfectly by a higher power just for another person." Kyungsoo answers, after catching his breath.

"God, I love when you speak."

"Can I talk to you about something serious?" Kyungsoo sits up and removes Jongin's hands from his body.

"Is it bad? If it's bad then no."

"No," Kyungsoo starts, taking Jongin's hands into his, admiring the contrast of their skin tones and smiling about it softly before speaking again, "I don't want you to talk badly about yourself ever again. You may think you're nothing, but in three short days you've become my everything, Jongin. I can't even focus on working properly because my mind lingers to you constantly and I get dazed. Leaving you here worries me, I want to bring you with me every day. I want to be able to be with you at all times, as well."

To say the least, Jongin is shocked. To think that someone actually pays attention when he self-hate rambles is heartwrenching. Kyungsoo must pay attention to everything Jongin does. He thinks he may have to watch himself or just be able to share everything now. It frightens him to have someone want to know him- as well as already know him - much deeper than even Jongin knows himself.

"I can try, Kyungsoo. But it feels like it has to come with time. I think about you all day too and I wish you could stay with me all day." Jongin sighs deeply.

"Move in Jongin, I couldn't stand to watch you leave. Just stay here with me because you're the only one who can make me feel eternally happy." Kyungsoo pleads, though there's not much argument.

"Only after you kiss me again."

And so he does, and Jongin doesn't initiate this time.

 

NIGHT SEVEN

With his pillows, favorite stuffed animal on the bedside table, dance shoes in the top drawer (now marked as his drawer), and favorite paintings hung up on the bedroom walls, Jongin feels more at home. Wrapped in his baby blue fleece throw and clad in his Pikachu slippers, Jongin feels how domestic his relationship with Kyungsoo had gotten. After moving all his things in the day after their breakthrough, the two decided they would claim themselves officially "together".

The move of things from Jongin's to Kyungsoo's was nearly impossible. Not because either of them are too weak to lift his things, but because they found it impossible to keep their hands off of each other. No sex involved, yet, but Jongin has formed a habit of pinning Kyungsoo against the wall and kissing him until he can't breathe. It's even now developed further into Jongin lifting Kyungsoo by his lower thighs and Kyungsoo instantly wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. Jongin has decided sex isn't an option as of late because not only is he a sub, but Kyungsoo a virgin. Ultimately, a mess waiting to happen.

Jongin loves the feel of Kyungsoo in his arms, he loves wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist from behind especially. Kyungsoo loves dancing around the living room with Jongin and being able to tuck his head into Jongin's chest when he starts to feel dizzy. Jongin loves bringing Kyungsoo into the bedroom to set him down and get him a glass of water before laying down next to him. Jongin loves laying down next to him, and pulling Kyungsoo from behind to be the big spoon. Kyungsoo loves being the small spoon, and feeling Jongin's shaky and still unsure breaths against the back of his neck.

A week of staying with each other and the feelings are even more prominent than before. This time, it's hard to contain them. It's hard for Jongin not to kiss all down the back of Kyungsoo's neck and watch the hairs on it stand up. They whisper their "I love you's" back and forth in rounds before falling asleep each night, there's no hesitation and no regret.

Upon packing Jongin's things up, he explained each stuffed animal to Kyungsoo. He told the one he loves where he got it, it's name, and it's specific purpose. Jongin also expressed his worries in speaking to the landlord about his place, as he would not come back. He's found a new humble abode, in a person, and this person has their own place. Kyungsoo made Jongin fully aware he would take care of it, and the younger shouldn't worry anyways, people move out all the time.

"I got a call back for an interview today, while you were in the bathroom." Jongin starts with the good news.

"WHAT? That's amazing! I hope it works out this time." Kyungsoo drops everything he was doing to kiss Jongin's forehead.

"As long as you don't leave me when I get attached, I'll be fine."

Kyungsoo gives a death glare to Jongin before he speaks again, "Oh shit, sorry. I forgot. I didn't mean to be negative. I love you."

"I love you more than anything, Jongin."

"I love you more than my entire existence." Jongin kisses Kyungsoo passionately post speaking.

 

NIGHT TWENTY EIGHT

Jongin is home, he's found a home in Kyungsoo, and he never hopes to leave.


End file.
